Crush
by GatewaysDiary
Summary: A short little oneshot/songfic about Kitty love. RayXMariah, please R/R Yes I know suckish summary but what else can you put for a one shot?


Okay so I got kind of board and decided to write this oneshot for one of the many couples in Beyblade. It's an oneshot/song fic based of the song Crush by David Archuleta. This is also kind of a test run to see if I am even capable of writing song fics. So please be nice and R/R

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or the song Crush by David Archuleta

Twilight danced across the mountain tops as the last boat of the day pulled into port. Raven hair glowing in the late morning sun flew free in the air. Radiant amber eyes sparkling with the anticipation their owner felt. Smiling as images floated into his mind.

When the boat pulled up the person was greeted by the smiles of three familiar faces and one of heavens angels. Ray smiled as he caught sight of the glimmering pink locks that floated in the wind around her golden eyes. "Ray!" They all called. He jumped from the boat, landing on the ground in front of them, being pounced by the largest and the youngest. "Hey guys, it's been a long time."

He was addressing them all but his eyes remained locked on the beauty before him. Snapped from his dreams by a quick slap on the back, Ray turned to face his life-long friend. "Hey Lee how are you?" Lee smiled at the other raven haired boy. "I'm fine as always. You'll have to accuse me, Gary and Kevin though we just wanted to see you in, we have a lot to do." Kevin began to open his mouth but was cut off by a sharp elbow in the gut. Those three were anything but subtle when it came to their feelings.

"Oh right yeah, lots to do but I am sure Mariah would help you get comfortable." Kevin said as he looked playfully between Ray and Mariah. Ray smiled inwardly at the thought of having some alone time with the angel that had become his friend. "You mind Mariah?" Mariah smiled as she grabbed his hand. "Do I ever?" She began to pull him off towards the village; after they were a few steps away she dropped his hand.

"Ray you know you are going to have to tell me all about your adventures." She said in a dreamy voice before giving the neko-jin a sharp look. "You know I will. It's good to be back I missed you." She turned suddenly and his face heated up as he realized what he had said. "I mean I missed home, yeah that's what I meant to say, I mean not that I didn't miss you to, but I missed all you guys equally I mean," She began to laugh as he continued to struggle for words. "Ray, don't worry I've missed you to."

He heated up a little more at the girl's admission. "Mariah?" She turned to him. "Yes?" Ray took a deep breath. _"Tell her you idiot! She is right there just say Mariah I . . . I, ugh I can't even say it in my head!"_ "Ray, you alright?" She asked with a smile as he stammered for a second. "Thank you." He said suddenly, Mariah blinked a few times before smiling again. "For what silly? You don't have anything to thank me for, if anything I should be thanking you." Ray this time was the one left clueless. "For what?"

"For always being there for me, even when you weren't really there. Just like Lee I know that I can always count on you when I'm down and out." Ray smiled and Mariah's heart skipped a beat as she remembered how his smiles seemed to hold more warmth then the sun itself and more love then any words could do justice.

They walked the rest of the way, lamenting about times past, about friends made, and friends lost, and other things that had happened over the years. "I meet a girl named Salima, she was pretty cool and so where her friends." Ray said thinking back a little while. Mariah turned her head slightly so that the person beside her wouldn't see the rose color creep into her cheeks as he spoke of this other girl. "Hey Mariah, do you remember when we were really little and played those games about princesses and knights?"

She turned back to face him her face still slightly colored. "Of course why would you ask?" He smiled again and looked forward."I liked being your knight in shining armor." The statement was innocent, but Mariah's heart went into overtime as feeling pushed their way to the forefront of her heart. _"Ray I like you! Why can't I just tell you? I've never been scared of things before so why am I so petrified about this?" _

Mariah took a deep breath, steeling herself to finally utter the words that had hid in her heart since before she could remember. "Well we're here, thanks Mariah for talking with me." Mariah's heart sank a little as she realized she had let yet another chance slip past her.

Ray threw the duffle bag in the corner looking around at the familiar home he had inhabited for most of his life. "Ray," Mariah said suddenly, Ray turned to face her, his amber eyes flickering slightly as the suns glow splashed over them. "There is a dance tonight in town and I know you just got in but would you like to go . . . with me." She added after a long moment had passed with no response.

"I mean you don't have to in fact, I'm sure you rather not just forget it." She turned quickly wanting nothing more than to get away. Ray grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Mariah, you didn't let me answer. I was going to say I would love to especially if it's with you."

*******  
Later that evening

Mariah threw everything she owned onto the bed and screamed slightly. Lee rushed in alerted by his sister's cry. "Mariah what's the matter." She plopped down onto the bed and pushed the clothes to the floor. "Only that I have less than two hours to find something descent to wear to the dance tonight and I have been through everything I own at least six times!" Lee sat down by his sister messaging her back.

"You're stressing about this way too much, I mean it's just Ray you're going with." She tilted her head to face her brother. "That's the reason I need something special, I can't just wear my normal clothes to something like this with Ray. I mean you know how some people feel about him and I don't want to make things worse by not dressing the part."

Lee stood up with a smile. "Mariah don't worry about all that, what you think and what everyone else thinks are two different things. Like you said you know what is said about Ray by some people it doesn't stop him."

Mariah smiled and gave her brother a big hug before spotting the box that had appeared in the corner." Lee, what's that?" Lee smiled deceptively. "Let's just say I thought you might act like this, so I got you a little something." He picked up the box and handed it to her.

She sat it down and popped open the lid her eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, Lee!"

Ray searched his bag for the fourth time for anything that looked at least slightly better than his everyday wardrobe but again he came up with nothing. "Hm, guess I should have thought about that before accepting Mariah's invite." A knock at his door drew his attain away from his wardrobe malfunction.

The knocking increased as Ray got closer to the door. "I'm coming!" Ray called as he feared the person on the other side was going to knock down his door. Ray opened his door to find a small boy with green hair dwarfed by the giant behind him. "Gary, Kevin, what's going on." Ray said smiling, Kevin grinned with mischief. "Nothing really what about you? We hear that you are going to the summer ball with Mariah."

Ray blushed slightly and turned his head away from them. "Um, yeah are you guys going?" Kevin shrugged his shoulders and walked in. "Na, to formal for my taste." Ray sighed and sat down on the ground as Gary closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong Ray?" Ray looked up at the two of his friends. "Well I didn't really bring anything in the way of high class to wear." Kevin's smile widened. "You don't have anything to wear? Gary?"

Gary pulled a box out from behind his back and smiled. "We got you covered Ray." Ray blinked a few times looking at the box in surprise. "Um, thanks guys. I owe you one." He took the box from Gary and pulled the top back. "Wow,"

Ray stood slightly uncomfortable in an outfit so far outside his normal comfort zone, his hair had been let out of its wrap and was now held back by a deep gold tie that Kevin had provided; his bandana had also been taken causing some of his bangs to fall into his eyes. A silk black Chinese style shirt that had high cut sleeves with deep gold trimming was held back by a gold sash that wrapped around his waist, the silk black paints were more formfitting then the ones Ray was use to wearing, the formal suit along with roses he held in his hands had earned a few glances by some of the town people as they walked inside the dance hall.

"Don't worry Ray you're going to be fine!" Kevin said giving him thumbs up, but Ray just smiled nervously and nodded. No sooner had Kevin gave him a word of encouragement did Ray catch sight of his lifelong friend Lee, he was walking with a girl, but where was Mariah? As Lee got closer Ray realized with a start that the girl beside Lee was the girl Ray had so nervously been awaiting.

She smiled slightly at Ray. Her pink hair had been twirled up around on top of her head, allowing her bangs to frame her soft amber eyes. She had on a deep gold dress that matched the gold in Ray's suit perfectly. The dress's neck came up and wrapped around her neck, the sleeves of the dress hanging off her shoulders, a white sash was tied around her waist that flowed to the floor with grace; the dress was an elegant silk that flowed loosely to the floor. Ray's eyes increased slightly as he saw her.

"Hey Ray," She said her head slightly down. Ray smiled brightly as she said his name. "Mariah you look amazing." A heated blush crossed her cheeks as she smiled back at him. "So do you." Ray stared at her until an elbow in his side woke him up. Ray looked over at the small one that had elbowed him. "Kevin," He began but Kevin motioned at the flowers and Ray got it.

"Mariah these are for you." He said holding out the roses, she smiled and took the flowers from Ray. Lee shook his head slightly. "Alright you two kids go inside and have fun. Just remember Cinderella to be back home by midnight." Lee said winking at his sister who gave him a big hug before whispering in his ear. "Alright fairy Godmother." She laughed slightly at the comparison; he was kind of like her fairy god-brother what with the dress and all.

Ray grabbed Mariah's hand and a blush creped across her face again. "Are you ready to go Princess?" She smiled squeezing his hand back. "Of course my prince." Ray was the one to blush this time.

They walked together into the dance hall and immediately they felt in awe. Neither of them had ever been to a formal dance at the great dance hall. Light green ribbons flowed down from the rafters, the walls shining in the reflective glow of the fires that danced around the hall, the highly polished floors reflecting the happy faces of all the halls occupancy.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Mariah whispered as all the people turned to face them as they entered. Some smiled while others made no effort to hid their aggravation at the two's appearance. "Maybe it doesn't matter Mariah. I came here to enjoy some time with you, not to get the riot act by some temperamental elders." He said glancing back at some of the adults that had glared at them as they entered.

The band finished the song they were playing before beginning to play another soft song that Ray had heard before. "They are letting them play circular music?" Mariah smiled as she heard the familiar tune. "The elders have loosened up some thanks to grandfather's support of your leaving." Ray laughed a little, but turned his view back to the dance floor. It had emptied out as four couples took the floor, the tune then changed as the four couples took pre-assigned spots.

The melody for Requiem for a dream began to play. The four couples began a dance that mixed old-time dancing with the contemporary that they had learned. Ray studied the spins, dips, breaks and steps like he would a beyblade match, observing every bit of the dance with fascination. "This is incredible," Ray whispered as they finished the last few steps of the dance.

As they bowed thunderous applause broke from the crowed. Ray gabbed Mariah's hand in his. "So Mariah, ready to follow that up?" She looked over at him and her nerves melted away. "As long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything." Ray wrapped one arm around her waist and gripped her other hand tightly in his, as they took the stage a new song started.

Every step they took brought them one step closer to each other's arms.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
something happened for the first time  
deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

Ray stepped back pulling her with him as the crossed to center stage, every set of eyes landing on them as they began to dance. They were too far in their own world however to notice the stares from the crowed.

'_Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much_

Ray spun her once before stepping back and letting her recoil into his arms. He wrapped one strong arm around her back and began to step in a circle.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

Mariah looked up as the twirled her eyes catching sight of the hypnotic golden orbs that stared down at her, a smile that made her heart skip a beat, lighting the face of the person she wanted to spend forever with.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

He moved his hand up to between her shoulder blades and wrapped his other arm around her as well. When he felt her arms wrap around his neck his heart jumped into his throat.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

The world melted away as the two danced softly into the night. It was Ray though that new the night would end at some point. As he began to pull away he felt the arms around his neck tighten. "Don't let go, not just yet alright?" Ray had to keep himself from jumping from the ground.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

Mariah smiled as Ray fell back into step with their dance. Laying her head onto his shoulder, she could just barely see the gold flicker in his eyes. Ray caught sight of her looking at him and loosened his grip around her waist. As she pulled back slightly to look at him, he twirled her around before finding her back in his arms, with a smile that took his breath away.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

Mariah melted into the touch of the person she had known her entire life. Something had change over the last few years, something that had always seemed missing and as she stood in his arms she was sure she had figured out what. _"Ray, could I have really fallen in love with you?"_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

Ray saw Mariah smiling at him and he sucked in a sharp breath. He smiled back at her masking the overwhelming feelings that were flooding him. She had been his friend for as long as he could remember and he had always cared for her, but something had changed now.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

Now when he looked at those amber eyes he couldn't help his heart from pounding out of his chest. _"Mariah, I understand it now. There is no doubt in my mind. I love you Mariah."_ Ray leaned in closer his head right nest to hers. "Follow me." He began to lead her from the center of the stage towards the back entrance that led to the garden. He held her hand tight throwing open the back door. Night air danced around them as he pulled her to the fountain in the center of the garden.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

Ray looked over at Mariah, the lights dancing in her eyes as the stood in silence. He grabbed her hands, smiling as he thought over his words. Mariah found herself lost in the pools of amber that drew her in, his smile taking every breath out of her body. Fireflies twinkled around them, as the fountain came to life. Ray took a deep breath, readying himself to take a leap of faith and hopefully find the love he so longed for waiting to catch him. "Mariah, there is something I've need to tell you and it can't wait any longer."

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

Mariah sucked in a breath as his eyes flickered with excitement. He was cut short however by a splash that shocked both of them. "Kevin what part of stealth don't you understand!" Someone hissed. Mariah and Ray looked at the fountain to see a green haired boy soaked head to toe. Both looked down to their intertwined hands and quickly dropped them. "Um, what are you three doing here?" Ray asked catching sight of Lee and Gary coming out of the bushes. "We wanted to see the fruits of our labor, you two are making that very hard though." Kevin said crossing his arms. Ray tilted his head confused by the young boy's words. "Come on you two stop being such little kids and just out and say it already!" A blush heated both of their faces as they turned to one another.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

"So what is it you wanted to tell me Ray?" Ray glanced at his three friends who were standing with pleased smiles on their faces. "I wanted to tell you," Ray began looking back at her with a smile. "That I love you Mariah, more than anything else in this world." Mariah felt her heart jump into her mouth as she threw her arms around his neck. "Ray I love you to!" "Come on Ray Kiss her!" Ray turned to face the green haired boy who spoke and gave him a warning glare before turning back to Mariah.

_Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

He pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers. With a flick of the wrist he bid the team to go without really caring if they did or not. Melting into one another's arms they slipped to the ground staring up at the sky with their backs to the fountain, they lied there without another care in the world. "Awww, they are so cute." Kevin's voice called, Ray laughed slightly and pulled Mariah closer, laying his lips on top of hers. "Guess we don't have to worry about practice tomorrow." Lee whispered to the others. Ray released her lips from his and smiled at her. "I thought I told you not to let me go." She said smiling; Ray wrapped his arms around her. "I'll never let you go."

A/N

Yay! Alright that was way cuter then I thought it would be!

I hope you all liked it,

I wrote this because I needed a break from the dark and sad tones of my other stories go figure.

If you all liked it please let me know, I do like constructive criticism about song fics because I suck at them. So please R&R and let me know.

Thanks to anyone who reads this,

GatewaysDiary


End file.
